


I am a problem

by ChristyLN



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristyLN/pseuds/ChristyLN
Summary: A poem about Luciano Vargas and his way of looking at himself





	

I am a problem

I have always known this

It is hard to miss, when you constantly get it thrown at your face

But I don’t care

I have my mistakes just like everybody else

Though they say mine are bigger

I hate that I cannot deny it

It is not my fault

Time has formed my flaws

Just like it has formed my strengths

Which strengths you ask

_…I will return to you, when I know it myself_

 

I am a problem

I will never admit that I know it is true

I do not want to see it

I guess I am just as blind as they say I am

It is hard to fight when you cannot see

Maybe that is why I always lose

I haven’t said that

Your ears are betraying you again

I never fail

I am the best

I always win

_…At least I know I’m still good at lying_

 

I am a problem

They say I don’t know how to love

I say they don’t know reality

They are fooling themselves

How dare they call me blind, when they cannot even see through society’s lies

They say I will die alone

At least that is better than constantly living a lie

I know better

I have the answers to the questions you don’t dare to ask

You don’t want to hear them though

You don’t want to live like I do

_…Maybe I really am the one fooling myself_

 

I am a problem

I know this very well

But I am not going to change

I am not going to let them win

I cannot

It seems that pride really is my deadly sin

I just have to keep on embracing the darkness

Then I will never be truly alone

Not that I need company

I don’t need anyone

I am everything I will ever need

_…I am everything I will ever get_

 

I am a problem

But I don’t want to be solved


End file.
